Noninvasive means to evaluate functional conditions of a whole body such as functionality of autonomic nerves and internal organs by measuring meridians in Oriental medicine, what is provisionally called AMI (Apparatus for Measuring the Function of the Meridians and Their Corresponding Internal Organs) is being developed. One example is an apparatus for processing route-organ functional information described in Patent No. 1634716 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-59730).
Also, a research on evaluation of medicinal effects of Chinese medicines using the skin impedance (AMI) method (Tamiko Ohkura, et al.) has been reported in “Journal of Traditional Medicines (Wakan-Iyakugaku-Zasshi) 15,264, 1998.”
Conventional apparatus for measuring response waveforms of a body according to the skin impedance (AMI) method use a different electrode and an indifferent electrode. As shown in FIG. 21, a different electrode 11 is attached to one of 28 “Seiketsu” measurement points (see FIG. 20) on a body 10, and an indifferent electrode 12 is attached to either wrist. A weak, single rectangular low voltage pulse is applied, and its output is supplied to an apparatus for measuring response waveforms 13 to be amplified. Then, a response waveform I is retrieved from an output terminal 15. In FIG. 21, reference numeral 14 denotes a charger.
As shown in FIG. 22, a parameter BP corresponding to the flow of “Qi”, a parameter IQ for defense functionality (integral value), and a parameter AP associated with autonomic nerves are defined based on a response waveform Iw measured with the skin impedance (AMI) method. In this regard, a report entitled “Synchronous phenomenon of Qigong in measurement of meridians” has been made (see Journal of Mind-Body Science (Jintai-Kagaku) 2-(1): 19 to 29, 1993). The report describes a phenomenon that the value of the parameter AP increases with tension of the sympathetic nerves and decreases when the parasympathetic nerves or the vagus nerves are dominant.
Also, an apparatus for performing a diagnosis on a body that measures a surface potential of a body and performs a diagnosis on the body based on the measured surface potential has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-38437).
By reviewing these prior techniques, the inventor has found the fact as follows. The response waveform Iw measured with the skin impedance (AMI) method shown in FIG. 22 involves the phenomenon that the value of the parameter AP increases with tension of the sympathetic nerves and decreases when the parasympathetic nerves or the vagus nerves are dominant. All of the above techniques define the waveform Iw with the above mentioned three parameters, and in particular define BP as a value at a single point before polarization. Therefore, BP has instability and a low precision and varies greatly due to personal differences and conditions of the measuring environment (especially seasonal variation). Furthermore, since IQ depends on the value of BP and affects the integral value, it has a low precision and may not always reflect the body correctly.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for analyzing response waveform information capable of being applied to uses such as a diagnosis on a body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a diagnostic apparatus for a body capable of performing a diagnosis on a body based on the analysis of the response waveform information.
The above and other objects of the present invention, as well as its novel features will be apparent from the description herein and the appended drawings.